Miter
The Miter is a saw blade launcher used by Grineer Eviscerators. The disc must be charged in order to deal maximum damage. However, weaker uncharged shots can be fired in rapid succession as well. This weapon can be sold for , it is also a for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against health. *Charged shots are tied with and for the highest status chance of all weapons in the game. **Can reach 100% status chance with two of the following: , , , and . *No recoil and pinpoint accuracy. *Shots ricochet off surfaces, allowing them to hit multiple targets or hit the same target. *Charged shots have innate 2.5 meter Punch Through. *Projectiles are wide, allowing them to hit multiple targets standing next to each-other. *Innate polarity. *Can equip the Miter-exclusive mod. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and armor. *Low critical chance. *Projectiles have slow travel time. *Low fire rate. *Draws from the rare sniper ammo pool. Tips *Can reach 100% status chance with two of the following: , , , and . This will guarantee a proc occurs when the weapon is fired on a full charge. **Unlike some projectiles such as the 's explosive cubes, the Miter's blades will not collide and ricochet if two are generated in one shot by Split Chamber. **The arforemented status chance and guaranteed proc can only be obtained if the weapon is fully charged when shooting. *The Miter has a high chance of cutting corpses into pieces, making it an ideal candidate for a Desecrating to bring along, as the game considers the cut corpses as separate entities, essentially giving multiple corpses to desecrate from a single enemy and thus yielding more chances to create more drops. *A fully charged rounds have high Punch Through, making it effective against large groups, particularly Infested due to the high damage. **This also makes it possible to hit a single enemy twice with one shot: shooting a charged round directly at an enemy in front of a wall will make the rebounded blade hit the enemy a second time. *Mods that affect fire rate also affect the charging time. *The mod is highly recommended as ammo can drain fast with normal attacks. Also, using Squad Ammo Restores or Carrier's Ammo Case is another alternative to keeping your ammo up. *As the weapon's projectiles start their flight at the rear of the weapon (compared to the edge of the barrel for most weapons) and fly in straight lines, it is not recommended to use as the mod will cause the blades to be fired at wide angles from the aiming reticle at high ranks. *While having a crit chance of only 5% on uncharged shots, fully charged shots have a base crit chance of 10% which is enough to bring it up to 25% with , enough to take advantage of heavy critical headshot slash procs that are very common with the miter due to having mostly slash damage. **With the addition of the crits on charged shots, it's possible to deal procs of 4,000 or more per tick when getting a crit and a slash proc on a headshot on a Grineer enemy, regardless of their level (without any slash damage mods). This allows the weapon to perform surprisingly well on higher levels, similar to how the can cause strong slash procs even through heavy grineer armor. **It can be useful to add to the weapon to extend the slash proc's duration. *Due to the slow projectile speed, it can be difficult to hit targets. Even is they are directly approaching you from a distance. If you instead aim at the ground ahead of them, the blade will ricochet off of the ground and almost invariably hit your target. Bugs *When fired from a clone via , the projectile will be the user's color palette, however the destroyed sawblade will be the default palette upon contact with a second bounce. *When firing the projectiles at a Button on certain Orokin missions, the blades will hit the button and spin in place. At the end of their flight time, they will fall to the ground. Trivia *The Miter has a non-static model; its discs rotate inside the weapon during charging, although the effect is barely visible to the user due to the position of the gun. *The Miter was first seen in the game with the Grineer Eviscerator in the Sling-Stone Event. *A miter saw is a type of power saw with a circular sawblade. *Written on the disc is the word which translates to "Cutface" in Grineer. *The Miter can be carried by Grineer Targets in a Capture mission. *A blade that has been shot can be found on the ground shortly after its third impact. After a few seconds it will disappear. *When held using , the sawblade will not be hidden if the User looks through one of their clones. *Grineer Eviscerators seem to be able to fire the weapon faster than a player can without any fire rate Mods (uncharged). *The , a rifle which requires the Miter as a prerequisite to be built, similarly fires sawblades, with an additional ability to fire a levitating saw that deals continuous damage. **Slightly contrasting the Miter, however, the Panthera's sawblades are aligned vertically, compared to the Miter, whose sawblades are aligned horizontally. **It cannot charge its attacks unlike the Miter. *The Miter can be considered one of the toughest weapons to acquire in the game. Due to its high number of parts in addition to the Blueprint being on the same drop table, it's highly likely to end up with multiple duplicates before getting the last missing part. Media SawLauncherCodex.png|Miter in Codex. MiterScreen.png|Color customized. Warframe 2014-05-31 17-29-56-47.png|A closeup of the disc, showing the word "Cutface" in Grineer. Miter_projectile.png|Miter blade Destroyed_Miter_projectile.png|Destroyed Miter blade Warframe Miter 2.0 4 Forma Warframe Miter Pro Builds 4 Forma Update 14.10.2.1 Miter Buff Best Build?|Update 20 Updated Build Warframe - All Grineer Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History *Converted materials to PBR on the Miter *Fixed Miter showing fall off values in the Arsenal (cosmetic only). *Reduced Miter Clip to 10 in the Conclave. *Reduced AOE range of Miter with the Thundermiter Mod from 2.5 to 2m in Conclave. *Fixed the Arsenal displaying incorrect stats for the Crit Chance of the Miter's charged projectiles. *Fixed Miter charged projectiles not having their proper Punch-Through. *Increased chance of dismemberment on kills. *Increased speed of Projectiles. *Charge time has been halved. *Critical chance of 5% for a quick shot. *Critical chance of 10% for a charged shot. *Hit detection is now based on the size of the Sawblade. *Mastery Rank increased to 6. *Conclave mod Lucky Shot can no longer be used with the Miter. *Reduced the explosive damage by half of the Thundermiter mod in Conclave. *The Deft Tempo Mod can no longer be used with the Miter. *Thundermiter (Miter) - 100% chance Charged Projectiles explode, -50% fire rate. *Removed bounce from Miters charged shot in Conclave. *Decreased ammo pool of Miter in Conclave. *The Miter's projectile speed has been increased in PvP. *Now available for use in Conclave. This list includes all weapon variants. *Fixed various audio FX inconsistencies that would occur when firing the Panthera or Miter. *Fixed Miters charge loop sound continuously playing after charge has been completed. *Miter base damage has been increased along with the flight speed and proc chance of charged shots *Fixed an issue with Miter's projectile FX orientation. *Fix for Miter blades firing on wrong axis. *Fix for Miter not taking energy color attributes. *Fixed Miter disk projectile to behave like other projectiles that pass through Volt's Shield and Frost'a Snowglobe. *Miter: increased fire rate, higher charge damage. Charged shots fire through targets. *Tweaks to Grineer Miter sounds. *Fix for the Miters holster position. *Fixed custom colours not applying to Miter saw blades or boomerang. *Introduced. }} See also *Eviscerator, the Grineer unit that uses the Miter. *Punch Through, for details on which parts of the environment can and cannot be pierced by the blade. * , the weapon that is crafted using the Miter. de:Miter es:Miter fr:Miter Category:Update 9 Category:Grineer Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Launcher